bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyes of the Storm
Eyes of the Storm is the third book of the Bone series and the final book in Vernal Equinox. It contains issues was first published in black and white on November 19, 1996 by Cartoon Books. On February 1, 2006, Scholastic published the Book in color (by Steve Hamaker) and is available in paperback and hardcover. Life in the valley isn't getting any easier for the Bones and their newfound friends. Lucius, Smiley, and Phoney are attacked by the Rat Creatures and barely make it back to Lucius's tavern. It doesn't take long before Phoney is back to his old tricks. Back at the farm, Fone Bone and Thorn are troubled by strange dreams, and Gran'ma Ben's reaction is stranger still: She reveals long-kept secrets and unexpected dangers. In fact, they may have to leave the farm forever. This book is the turning point of the series due its darker nature than the first two books, although not quite as dark as The Dragonslayer. Full Synopisis 'Watch Duty' Fone Bone is reading Moby Dick for Thorn when Miz Possum comes by. She talks with them a bit, and then gives Fone Bone some roof putty for fixing the roof(which he eats), and goes to check on her children. Thorn and Fone Bone walk back to the farm in order to get home before dark. Thorn dicusses some of her dreams with Fone Bone, stating that she's almost afraid to go to sleep at night. They see Phoney and Smiley along the way, trying to create a romantic dinner for chickens so he can get eggs to pay off his debts. Meanwhile, the Two Rat Creatures have been in hiding for four days, and the quiche loving one is getting twitchy. Soon after, the two are discovered by Kingdok. However, due to Kingdok's dislike of the villagers, Gran'ma Ben, and (ESPECIALLY) the cow races, he lets them live and rewards them with preskinned rabbits, and they faint in relief (or shock). Thorn falls asleep during night duty. She dreams that she is in Deren Gard as a little girl. She goes outside into a garden with a flute, and The Hooded One appears. Suddenly turning into a grown, queenlike woman, Thorn looks around for The Hooded One, and sees him in the forest. When The Hooded One takes off the hood, it shows a face belonging to Fone Bone, and tells Thorn to come to him. Right before they make contact, Thorn wakes up. A confused Thorn watches as Fone Bone dreams violently. 'Moby Bone' Fone Bone is dreaming that he is in the position of Ishmael in Moby Dick. Phoney is turned into Captain Ahab, and a confused Fone Bone soon finds out that only he knows his identity in this dream. Ahab-Phoney soon spots Moby Dick (Smiley). In the chase to catch him, Fone Bone is thrown overboard and into the sea. Managing to grab onto a coffin, he calls for Phoney, a call that is not answered. Suddedly, a tidal wave appears, and Fone Bone sees the Great Red Dragon's head in the wave. Fone Bone wakes up and finds himself in an empty house. When he goes outside, he realizes that he overslept. Walking around, he meets up with Ted. Ted tells him it's already the afternoon and asks him how his love poetry is doing. After panning his choice on a previous poem, Ted jumps off, and an irritated Fone Bone walks off to work on another. THIS '''poem almost gets spotted by Thorn as Fone Bone is writing (he quickly hides it before she can really see what it is) She asks him if he remembered his dream (the one that she saw him in while she was on watch duty). He recollected the dream in short fashion, then asked her if she had any dreams. She retold him her dream, also meantioned that him, or at least his face, was in the dream as well, and then left to continue with her work. Bashful Bone, however, didn't notice this, and pulled out some flowers for her...only to find out that the '''DRAGON had taken her place. When asked about the dream Fone Bone had (that included his head), the Dragon merely meantioned that both Bone and Thorn's dreams were intruded (the Dragon reveals that he purposely invaded Fone Bone's dream by saying "Welcome aboard, Ishmael."). At that, the Dragon walks off, leaving Bone to angrily stammer and finally tell/yell at the Dragon to stay out of his dreams, all the while wondering how the Dragon knew. Two distractions aside, he continues on his poems...only to be spotted writing them by Smiley and Phoney, who, almost imediately, takes the poems and starts reading them. Phoney, at this time, thinks that Fone Bone is starting to look like "a drooling idiot" to Thorn...until Fone Bone reveals he hasn't shown them to her. Then Phoney claims that Fone Bone is getting a little too obedient to them; Fone Bone says that Gran'ma Ben has been giving them a home and food; the LEAST they could do would be to help out with the chores. Phoney points out that Fone Bone hasn't seen Smiley and Phoney drop what they're doing everytime Thorn and Gran'ma Ben snap their fingers...right when a bell rings-the dinner bell, as Smiley and Phoney deem it as-and the two cousins run toward the noise, with Fone Bone trailing behind. However, they found Gran'ma waitng behind the house for them; they weren't going to be eating dinner yet, because the Bones were going to be making it. She sends Smiley with a pot to get some hot water and brings Fone Bone and Phoney to the chickens, where their 'job is to kill four chickens and dip them in the water that Smiley would bring back. At the mere meantion of '''how '''they were going to kill them, they fainted, leaving Gran'ma to kill them herself, which she does, muttering to her self angrily, "City boys!" 'Road Trip Some nights later, Phoney Bone and Smiley get roughly waken up by Lucius; the harvest is over, and they are now his! By now, the rest of the folks are up and while packing up the wagon to Barrelhaven, Fone Bone is given a choice to stay with Gran'ma & Thorn or go with Lucius and his cousins (he chooses Gran'ma and Thorn, of course). 'Eyes of the Storm' 'Mending Fences' 'Dreams' 'Things That Go Bump in the Night' Issues The book contains issues 13-19. Trivia *Thorn stated that she's "built up a tolerance" for Moby Dick, making her one of the first people not to faint while Fone Bone talks about it. *The Vernal Equinox Trilogy ends in this book. *First book in this series to have a chapter in the same name Category:Books Category:Original Series